


Kingdom Come

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Vines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably predictable, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Work In Progress, and a bit of a jerk, i don't really know what timeline this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Virgil Blackwell is stuck in a kingdom he hates. He hates the people, the area, and most importantly, the king. What will happen when he suddenly has to work for the king over a stupid reason? Very possibly the king's death.
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really excited for this. Sorry if posts take awhile, school sucks.   
> Side note, I had to go to so many websites to make a fake language for this omg.

Virgil Blackwell lived in a kingdom called Anthicia. And within this kingdom was a small village, where everyone knew everyone, named Woodmoore and that’s where Virgil lived. Now Virgil didn’t exactly have a home; it was more of an abandoned shack he’d found in the woods. On top of this, he had no friends, no family, no job, nothing other than a few people who pitied him for these reasons. Since he had no job, it meant he had no money. Having no money made him resort to stealing. But he only stole from nobles, from people who could afford to lose the money. You know, people who had way more than they needed. He had some morals okay? 

Now back to the people who pitied him. There was this sweet old lady who Virgil called Mrs. Lane who always made an effort to give him food and make sure he didn’t starve. Virgil felt bad for not really trusting her since she was so sweet but he didn’t really trust anybody. 

“ Uigao. Mrs. Lane!” Virgil greeted in their kingdom's language. Everyone knew English but it was just polite to greet and send people off with their language. 

“Virgil!  Uigao !” Mrs. Lane grinned, handing him a sack of food.

“I made you bread. My garden has been thriving lately. Mr. Lane also managed to catch you a fish.” She beamed. Virgil gave a tiny smile in return. 

“I can’t thank you enough.” He said.

“We would just hate to see you hungry. Bad enough you live in that rundown shack. If only your father hadn’t been such an ass.” She said, having known his family when they were alive.

“I’ve only ever heard bad things about him. Was he really so awful?” Virgil asked.

“He was. But your mother was lovely. She deserved so much better.” Mrs. Lane sighed.

“Well, I suppose you're off to run errands again?” She asked. Virgil nodded.

“Yup. It was nice talking to you. Thanks for the food.”   
“Don’t mention it.  Ɔili !” She grinned.

“ Ɔili .” Virgil said before leaving. Virgil wasn’t actually going to run errands for anyone. He always told everyone that he went to the noble market to pick things up for somebody he worked for. Anytime anybody asked who it was he just said that he wasn’t allowed to say. The real reason he was going to the noble market was to take money from people who had more than enough. The way he did this was he’d bump into somebody (taking their money in this move or if they drop anything), apologise over and over and over again, then leave before he can get caught. This was normally easy since nobles are pretty stupid and would just yell at him then walk away. So now Virgil was walking around, looking for somebody to steal from. Then his eyes landed on somebody. Somebody who looked eerily familiar. He definitely had enough money to spare. He wore a black dress shirt with a royal blue (#4169e1) vest that had two long triangles at the bottom of it that stopped at his calves and tie over it. His hair was pushed back revealing a perfect face and glasses. He carried multiple books, some about astrology and some about sorcery. Virgil made his way over to him and bumped into him rather hard, causing him to drop his books and the sack of coins he’d been holding.

“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry.” Virgil said, going to pick up the noble’s stuff. He just looked annoyed as he bent down to get one of his books. Once Virgil was pretty sure his attention was drawn away, he went to grab the sack of coins. Once he had it he tried putting it into his bag but the act was quickly stopped by the noble grabbing his wrist.

“Stealing I see? Well you may get away with this for other nobles but unlike them I am not stupid. It seems you are though. Trying to steal from the king’s sorcerer?” He scoffed. That’s why he looked familiar! The royal sorcerer, Logan Kemar. Virgil felt his heart in his throat and dropped the sack, thinking that would make Logan let go of his wrist. While Logan did grab his money, he didn’t let go of Virgil. 

“Come with me. And hold my books.” Logan said, handing them to Virgil. Virgil looked terrified and held the books with his free hand tightly. He honestly thought Logan was leading him to his death. 

“W-wait my parents-”    
“Parents? It’s very easy to tell you have no parents. Don’t try and fool me.” Logan said.

“Where are-” He was cut off again.

“You don’t need to know where we are going.”    
“I just-”    
“Shut up.” Logan snapped, gripping his wrist tighter. Before Virgil knew it, he was at the castle. He was brought in and pushed down to his knees in front of the king. He’d only ever seen the king once and his face haunted Virgil’s memories.

“Your majesty.” Logan said, bowing to the king.

“Logan as I have said over and over again, there’s no need for formalities with me. Just call me by my name.” The king said, the voice alone making Virgil flinch.

“Ah right. My apologies… Janus.” Logan corrected himself. 

“Who is this?” Janus asked, most likely motioning to Virgil. Virgil didn’t know for he refused to look up.

“I caught him trying to steal.” Logan said.

“From you?” Janus asked, receiving a yes. 

“What in the world would make anyone try and steal from you? Practically my best friend. They’d have to be either very brave, or very stupid.” He uttered. 

“By the looks of it he’s not brave at all. Roman, Remus, search him for any other possible stolen items.” He said to his most trusted knights. Virgil heard the footsteps coming to him rather quickly and immediately tried scooting back only to be stopped by Logan’s foot pushing him forward. He held onto his bag tightly but it was no use as it was taken from him. Virgil watched as the contents of his bag were dumped to the floor. 

“Nothing but most likely stolen food, a bunch of papers, and a leather book.” One of the knights reported. 

“And might I add this ring that looks much like yours.” The other said in a voice that was well, very annoying and made Virgil feel like his ears were going to bleed. But Virgil couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“Give that back!” He said, making a grab for it only for his arm to be grabbed by the knight then to be shoved back down to the floor. 

“Where did you get this?” Janus asked, looking at it while it was still in the knight’s hand. 

“It was my father’s and it’s all I have left of him so give it back!” Virgil cried.

“Like I’d believe a lie like that. Now hush and stop trying to order my knights around before you can’t speak anymore.” Janus hissed. 

“I don’t lie! Unlike you and everyone else in this castle, I’m not a dirty fibber!” Virgil hissed back and regretted it immediately. Janus paused for a second before letting out a laugh that sent chills down Virgil’s back.

“I like you.” He said.

“Maybe you are brave. Either that or  _ incredibly _ stupid.” Janus said. 

“I’ll tell you what. I will spare your life but in return you will be my… let’s call it my personal assistant.” He stated.

“You run to the market for me, bring me my meals, my tea, and whatever else I desire. Nothing sexual of course. Despite what you might hear, I’m not a monster.”    
“Debatable.” Virgil muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Janus asked.

“Nothing.” Virgil replied. 

“Well? What do you say?” The king asked.

“Well it sounds like you want me to be your slave.” Virgil muttered.

“What you just automatically assume you won’t be getting paid? Not only will you be paid but you will also live here in the castle.” Janus said.

“Better life than you currently have. Honestly it’s either that or an execution.”   
“Over an  _ attempted _ theft?! You royals really are sensitive.” Virgil exclaimed. 

“You’re pushing your luck.” Janus sung.    
“Fine!” He huffed.

“Can I have my ring back now?” He asked. Janus glanced at the ring that was now in his hand. 

“When I feel that I can trust you, is when you may have this back.” He stated. Virgil growled a bit but otherwise stayed silent.

“Now what is your name?” Virgil ignored the question and continued to keep silent. 

“The king asked you a question.” A knight said, the one with the somewhat less annoying voice.

“And I suggest you answer it before you are no longer capable of doing so.” Logan added. Virgil muttered his name under his breath, keeping his gaze to the floor.

“I couldn’t quite hear you, darling.” Janus said. Virgil almost threw up at the use of the word ‘darling’. Virgil spoke again, only a little louder.

“Maybe if you looked at me whilst you spoke, I’d be able to hear you better.” Janus hummed. Virgil slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with the king. He felt his heart in his throat as he looked into his dark brown eye and striking gold eye. Virgil had never forgotten his face and the scars that adorned it. A scar across his lip, a small scar above his right eyebrow, one huge burn scar on the left side of his face, and a big scar from the left corner of his mouth to a little below his ear. The king wore a black dress shirt with yellow accents. Over that he had a big, velvet cape with fluff all around the trim of the hood. The outside of the cape was black and the inside was a royal yellow ( #FADA5E). Around his waist was a belt that held a sword with a golden hilt. He also wore black, form fitting pants with boots covered in chains that went to his knee. And to top it all off, he wore yellow gloves and a ring almost identical to the one Virgil had on a string around his neck. Also around his neck was a key, making Virgil wonder what it opened. 

“So? What is your name?” Janus asked again, getting a little impatient. 

“Virgil Blackwell.” Virgil said, his words getting choked up a bit. 

“Virgil Blackwell? Sounds awfully familiar.” Janus said, shrugging it off.

“Oh well. Bring him to Rehmat. He needs to get out of those rags.” He said, looking to the knight with the annoying voice.

“Let’s go Virgin.” He said, grabbing his arm.

“Virgil.” Logan corrected.

“Seriously? Damn I thought he had said Virgin and I thought that was bad. In reality that would be an upgrade.” The knight snorted.

“Yeah because Roman’s common.” Virgil hissed, earning a dramatic gasp from him.

“My name is not Roman! I am Remus! Roman is my annoying twin!” Remus huffed.

“Because you’re any better!” Roman huffed from behind Janus’ throne. 

“ Ui tu ɔil uak.” Logan muttered with a sigh. 

“Remus just- bring him to Rehmat.” Janus said.

“And Roman, shut up.” He added. 


End file.
